darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
After Oh My
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Torque Shark hovered as far as he could, then transformed to make the walk up to the next level of the underground. By the time he arrives at the Finishing Touch he's stumbling. His systems are flashing red at him since his energon levels are dangerously low. Making it to the bay, he leans against the door jamb heavily. Sparks flashing from his laser wounds, small trickles of energon beginning to make their way across the grime and filth on his armor. "Torque?" he calls out. The sound of footsteps is heard inside, growing louder as Torque moved to the door, peeking out the slot to come face to face with an injured Shark. "Primus, what happened!" The femme quickly opens the door, looking different today since she has a new color scheme. Stellar black with warped swirls and dots of neon violet, blue, and pink. "C'mon, let's get you stabilized and you can tell me after." She quickly helps him inside by hefting some of his weight on her shoulder, moving him to the medical table and having him lay down before she began a quick analysis. First she hooks him up to an energon line to keep him online, next working on the leaks in the wounds so he doesn't bleed out. Shark is glad to see her on more than one level, he is equally so that she can help him to the table and assist him on it. Every bit of him is sluggish and not wanting to cooperate. The moment his head rests on the table he goes into recharge mode, blissfully so. Torque can work unhindered and without interruption from him groaning about it. Recharge and energon, in the hands of someone he trusts, just what a mech ordered. Torque is actually quite glad of that fact, just shaking her head with a soft smile once he slips into recharge, going about her work to patch up the wounds and make sure nothing was damaged. By the time he wakes up the job is already finished, Torque currently sitting beside the table he's on, leaning over Shark to check his energon level readings. Good, almost full again. Shark may be fixed, on his way to being full, but he's still grimy as all get out. It’s surprising he can even see with the film of dirt on them. Yeah, just a dirty, tired, hungry mech.. well not the latter anymore.. but still he's seen better days. For now though, he remains in a blissful state of recharge. Once his 'tank' is full, Torque disconnects the fuel lines, closing him up before reaching for a rag to start rubbing him down. With a soft sigh the femme mutters aloud, unsure if he can hear her or not. "Always getting into trouble. Hopefully you got busted up for a good reason." Shark may hear you through his unconscious mind, but really he's just totally out cold. Working too hard for too long as is evidenced by the layers of grime. No one said being a warrior was glamorous eh? Torque shakes her head again, wondering why she'd bother speaking. Instead she turns on her headphones to a decent song, keeping herself busy as she hummed and wiped him down, allowing Shark to rest as long as he needed. Shark certainly needs a good amount of time of rest. His scan results would have told you just how run down he had become. So he's just at your tender mercy. Too bad he's not awake, he may just enjoy the attention he's receiving. Once the rest of him is scrubbed down, which was quite a workout from the thick layer, she moves up to finish his optics, taking care to delicately clean the lenses and the tiny motors and such connecting them. Can't have him looking through a layer of grime, now can she? Shark stirs slightly, coming slowly and groggily back out of recharge. "Uhhh." he groans softly, "Torque?" his voice soft, sounding so tired. He focuses his optics, "Oh.. thanks." he says, a slight smile as he notices it’s not so grimy. Torque's expression is soft and hinted with a light smile once Shark comes to, the femme leaning over him. "Hey there, you. Glad to see you awake." She leans an elbow upon the table, giving his optics a few last rubs before putting the rag aside. "So. What happened to you?" Shark is happy not to move one bit as Torque tends to his optics and speaks to him, "Ran afoul of Decepticons and Empties. Was lucky to leave without being captured or worse." he looks at you, "How are you?" Torque's smile diminishes a little, lids lowering as a brow arches accusingly. "Mhm." Her tone dropped several clicks, sounding unfazed. "Did they jump yah, or did yah just charge 'em head on?" Shark hmms thoughtfully at that accusing look, "They came at me with pistols. Then one did jump me before they turned on a Con. The other Con there jumped to his rescue so I got out of there." he replies. "Well, it's good that you did when you could. Else I wouldn't see this handsome face again." How could she stay mad at him? Smile crept back as she reached over to cup the side of his face, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. Shark nods to that first part, smiles a little to the second part, then a soft mm as you kiss him. "Keep telling me." he murmurs softly. Still not quite inclined to move right now, just relaxing on the med table. "So.. when do you close for the day?" asked curiously. (re) "In a bit, though I can close early. Boss won't mind." She stands, moving to one of the work tables and begins putting things back in their proper place, though she pauses and glances over her shoulder while asking meekly, "Did you... wanna come over my place..?" Shark decides to lay there for now. He's been on his feet so many cycles now it's just good to relax for awhile. He hms to the question, "I'd like that, we should talk." he states. Torque grins at his answer, nodding, "Alright. Just gimme a moment and I should have everything in order." The giddy femme then quickly went on her way to tidy up the shop and whatnot before they left. Shark nods and watches you move around, cleaning and tidying up, then slightly sits up and looks down at himself. "You.. cleaned me?" he asks, honestly surprised. Sitting up the rest of the way now to see how much you did exactly and what wasn't touched. Torque stops a moment at his question, then continues her work, avoiding looking at him since her cheeks were bright red, "Erm.. Yeah. You were really dirty... so I just gave you an all-over." And that was true enough, barely a speck left on the mech. Shark can see he's been wiped totally on his front at least. He nods, swinging his legs around to the side of the table. "Well thanks Torque.. you really didn't have to.. uhm.. heh.. unless it was just to get a little thrill of touching me without me saying no." he notes with a hint of a tease to his tone. He slides off the table to his feet, taking a moment to make sure he's not going to regret that decision. You last paged Torque. Huh? (Type "help" for help.) Torque blushes even more, though she turns to face him this time, trying hard to look pouty, though that smile kept trying to break through, "You really like to push my buttons, don't you?" She was finished however, shooing him out of the garage with her as she locked it up for the cycle. Shark is shooed out, but he does so slowly, just to be a hint of a pest. "Maybe." he replies with a smile, looking toward her. "So gonna have me go through Empty land again? Cuz they are probably itching to finish me off." Torque smirks as she turns to him once the garage is sealed tight, "Nah. If there's one good thing about Cubi, it's that there's always more than one entrance. C'mon, I'll show yah." That said, the femme led him off towards the underground city. ---- Shark follows Torque all the way to the back way or whatever side road she knows to get into Cubicron, he's certainly filing every twist and turn so he can use it again if necessary. It didn't take too long after they passed through a hidden door in the Cubicron wall, a short walk quickly bringing them to the residential where Torque led Shark to the least ugly building and up to her pad. "It's a little messy, unfortunately. Was makin' some stuff." The femme says sheepishly as she opens her apartment door, letting him in after her. The place wasn't too out of order, though there was a lot of scrap metal laying about the workbench in a far corner, some half-finished models of various things splayed out on the table. Shark hehs softly and replies, "That's okay, I know you usually keep things pretty tidy usually." A glance around though is taken as he looks at the models and metal laying around. "Got to have a hobby after all." "Heh, yeah. Can I get you a drink?" She asks idly while entering the little kitchen/storage area to get one for herself. Upon the workbench were a few simple models of Cybertronian wildlife, though a few in particular seemed quite familiar. And they should have been since they were of Shark's favorite cyber eel and a bunch of smaller ones, presumably the babies. If he looked closely he'd be able to see that the small joints in the models made them able to flex and bend so you could wiggle them like a real eel, and tiny, cut pieces of colored glass were set into the body so they'd light up like the real Sparky when light hit the glass. Shark stops at the bench to look at the work and smiles at what he sees, "You know, yeah I could use one. Been a long solar cycle and as much as the energon feed felt good, something in my mouth would hit the spot right now." he replies, idly fingering the large Sparky model, then he moves away from the bench to take a seat. Torque nods to herself, getting something light for him since he was already full and grabbing a plain drink for herself. She saunters back into living room, handing him his cube before sitting beside him, a few clicks sounding off as her hat releases and she sets it aside, the femme running her fingers through her cord hair. "Cubi's not the best place, but the buffer zone always seems to be the worst of it. It's a slum now." Shark takes the glass before you sit down next to him, taking a sip from it. He looks up to your hair, raising a hand to finger at a cord of it gently. "Yeah, I know." he agrees softly, optics flicking toward your own, "I've been thinking." Torque smiles softly through her drink as he plays with her hair, though she'd give him a questioning look, brows raised slightly as antennae perk. "Hm? Thinkin' about what?" Shark lowers his hand to your shoulder, resting it lightly there. "About Lifeline. Starfire. You. How I feel about you individually." he replies, optics dimming slightly, fingers curling slightly against your armor. Torque pauses with a mouthful of energon, staring at him a few seconds before swallowing. Fingers gripped the cube a little tighter as the toes of her feet nudged against each other nervous, "A-And....?" Her vocals falter slightly, mind running on about what he might say. Shark rests the mug on one of his thighs, looking you in the optics as he speaks. "I did care for Lifeline, more than I realized, but when she took that verbal jab at me with you there... she severed the feelings harshly, she hurt me deeply. I don't know if we can even repair what friendship we had." then he pauses before he continues, "As for Starfire, she's sweet, but despite her statements she wanted to be with me.. just hers alone.. the fact that I haven't seen her for long periods of time.. the fact that our spark merge doesn't seem to have taken.. makes me wonder just how hers I really am.. I cannot even reach her to talk about it. I'm afraid that if I do bring it up, I may do what Lifeline did to me.." he frowns a little. Torque listens as he speaks, keeping her gaze on his own. "And.. your thoughts about me?" Her tone is quiet as she asks once he's finished, antennae folding back a little when she adds, "I just hope.. I'm not making things difficult for you." Shark takes a moment to gather himself, hand moving up slightly, fingers just barely touching your neck, "No Torque, I made things difficult for myself." he assures softly, fingers sliding up the neck. "As for you, you make me feel like I matter, what I feel matters. You touched in a way that's different from Lifeline and Starfire. I.. I'm not sure what to do from here though." fingers trailing over your jaw line now, "My spark and mind are troubled. I wish I knew the right answer. But it isn't coming to me. I don't want to hurt anyone." Static has disconnected. Torque's engines rumble in a soft purr at his touch, her head leaning into his hand. Dull blue optics take a moment to search his own, thinking on what he should do. "What if.. you talk to your leader? And I'm not all too religious, but you could also ask someone at the Crystal City temple." Shark shakes his head a little, his hand cupping your chin, the fingers lined up under your jaw line or against the cheek. "Prime would probably give me a talk about how it's my decision. As for the Temple folks, they'd probably tell me to listen to my spark and the divine whisper." editor note: scene may continue. look for update. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Torque's Logs